date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanaya Arashi
Nanaya Arashi is a dark side Physic that serves as a Guardian for his clan, Nanaya. He is one of the many hosts of Lord of Wrath, Amon. And the chosen avatar of Azrael, The Angel of Death. He has gone missing after the end of Rampage of Shadow Twins. Appearance He is a slightly muscular young man who is pale skinned, he has short black moppy hair styled to his left. His eyes are in sapphire blue with very dark pupils. Whenever Amon takes control, his eyes turn blood red. When his eyes are activated, it glows into bright blue with tints of magenta like a Spirit's eyes. After he lost his power, his eyes only glow with wispy blue. When inversed, his sclera turns black and his eyes are in bright blue. One distinct feature is that he lacks Spirits' eyes (glowing pupils of Spirits) when he is not using his eyes' ability. He usually dress in black clothes along with dark blue jeans. He also wears a silver ring necklace of unknown significance. His combat armor consist of black under shirt, with some ballistic armor made by Nanaya's arsenal with shoulder, elbow and knee pads. When being possessed, his arms are covered with red inscriptions of hell. Giving him a terrifying appearance. After he has gone missing, his hair is significantly longer, reaching his neck. He also bandages his eyes or his entire face as disguise, giving others an impression that he is blind. He only unwinds his bandage partially when he is shooting. Personality Arashi has multiple personalities as his memories were altered prior to his encounter with Shido. As Aokaze Arashi, he initially appears to be cold as he tries to distance himself away from people. He was afraid that he will hurt them, either by himself or Amon inside him. Like somebody who just wants to run away from fear. The real Arashi has a more complex personality. As a child, it is implied that he was cheerful, until he was forced to participate in the clan's operations. He had an ice cold demeanor as his mask that eventually turns into his dark persona. As a result, he is more troubled and some what turned insane by the acts he had to put up. With all the ordeals, he is seen fearless and even willing to die if he can thin down demonic forces, which he was unsuccessful by doing it alone. His dark persona, Satsujinki would toy around the life of his enemies and will do whatever it takes to possess Arashi. Taking away the little humanity that Arashi is clinging onto. Arashi dislikes killing as he was forced to imprison the souls of his victims that are deemed innocent by himself. The souls' cry can be heard by him and his victims haunts him in his sleep. Causing the young man to have slight PTSD. Yet time and time again, he breaks his ice cold mask. He made himself appears to be ruthless, but he was seen distraught to thought that he had killed Shido and the rest of the Spirits. And was visibly delighted to find that they are still alive. Arashi has very strong hatred towards Spirit Hunters as he blames them for his parents and his mishaps. He is pretty hostile towards DEM and other anti-Spirit forces' Wizards and will not hesitate to use violent methods on them. Despite the sadistic values taught by his clan, he remains true to his principle in killing his enemies. Wizards are to be killed swiftly without hesitation, let their soul move on while Hunters are to be killed slowly and painfully, imprisoning their soul with eternal suffer. Arashi also tends to keep his thoughts and problem to himself as he doesn't want anyone else to worry, like the suspicion on Kyo being alive. He told no one about his problem when Amon was still inside him. After meeting Shido and the Spirits, he opened up his heart, making new friends that accept him. He like his clan members were trained to suppress facial emotion in battle, achieving absolute poker face in the face of danger even in fear or anger. While he is able to suppress the fear, but anger seems to always be expressed. After he was saved, his PTSD become worse with more frequent nightmares and displaying more behaviors that are linked to PTSD. Which he is administered medication and counselling prior to his disappearance. Power and Abilities As a Psychic, Arashi enjoys a myriad of Spirit powers that inherited from his mother and father. The Eyes of Death are given by Azrael since birth and death powers are all granted to Nanaya clan members. The power of Darkness is inherited from his mother. Also, Nanaya's training has taught him how to handle Wizards and rogue Spirits. Like all Psychics, Arashi's powers will peak at eclipse. Eyes of Death The pair of eyes of the Angel of Death. The most prized ability and the most wanted by the Burning Hells. The eyes allow user to perceive death in the form of red lines and points. It also works with Eyes of Soul which allows user to see the soul. Anything with an origin must have an end, a "time of death" determined at the beginning, and as it already exists, it is not impossible to comprehend such a concept with the appropriate circuit in the eyes and brain, allowing them to be viewed as though through a microscope. It is normal that cutting a living being's neck would kill them, their life stopping because it was cut, and conversely not being able to cut a being's neck would mean that they will not die. The eyes can ignore the cause, instead allowing them to kill even that which is immune to all external effects. That which is cut falls apart and that which is "killed" becomes "dead," but rather than "tracing the lines causing the object to fall apart" and the object becoming dead because it was cut, it is "ending the lifespan and killing the object." It is the erasure of existence rather than physical destruction, so the object is "stopped" and the cut is the end result.The effect is best seen when Arashi can cut through laser without melting his switchblade. Also, he can destroy territory which is invisible to naked eyes by tracing the line on the territory or poking the point. And slicing Raphael's El-Kanaph by Yamai Twins and Halvanhelev into half. Wizards that have their limbs cut off by the line tracing also cannot stop the bleeding and will bleed to death. If the line is being stabbed, it does not count as trace, thus the power of the eye is not applied here. However, a partial trace will cause the target bleed to death. Points are from where all lines seem to flow, resembling blood vessels. There can be a number of them on an object, and, whereas the lines are "where things die easily", the points are "death itself." The eyes do not actually kill "the body", as the power of killing someone's life is very common in the world. The "points" seen by the eyes end the very meaning, the "existence", of whatever is "killed." The destruction, the extinguishing of life that comes afterward, is only a side effect of destroying their existence. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function. What "makes a living person a living person" or what "makes a hallway a hallway" is ended in the simplest way, unraveling its existence and making it no more. This makes it possible to kill the soul without harming the body, allowing for the destruction of one of two souls in a single body without the death of the other soul or the body itself. The weaker soul is the one that will be ended, so it is a battle of strength in that case. The effect is best seen when Arashi rendered Kurumi unable to summon any of her clones as Kurumi did not know the nature and shattering territory of Wizards and sword of Ellen. Death can only be undone by the user, Azrael, and Abaddon, the Angel of Darkness along with Itherael, the Angel of Fate. Death not caused by Satsujinki cannot be undone by Arashi. The Eyes can evolve as Arashi's eyes managed to evolve to be able to kill air which causes massive explosive decompression that ripped air out of Hunters' lungs when they attacked Fraxinus. Despite its power, the eyes have its limitation. Objects that do not have a fixed existence cannot be killed permanently such as Spirit mana which can be restructured by Spirits. Flight Arashi is able to manifest a pair of dark tendril wings which allows him to fly. Interrogation Resistance Arashi is trained on resisting interrogation, his enhanced pain resistance also helps if torture is to be used on him. Combat Mastery The training of Nanaya turned him into a killing machine. His hand to hand combat is also wicked as it focus on bone breaking and blunt force killing of his target. Arashi can even read his opponent's fight style and able to deduce if the style is self-taught. Enhanced Senses The training of Nanaya focus on speed and agility, thus turn Arashi into a very agile and fast fighter. He can run on walls easily to surprise his enemies. He can also fight blindly if his sense of hearing is not affected. Able to sense Yuzuru's pendulum despite being blinded by strong winds. He can also pinpoint the position of his foe by just listening to their breathing. With these senses, Arashi can sense bullets or any projectile in mid air. Extreme Focus With his enhanced senses and long term exposure to speed, Arashi has the ability to slow down object in his vision. When focusing, he is able to slow fast moving objects like bullets to almost dead stop while using his speed and strength to deflect or counter opponents attack. The movements in real time are also sped up when this ability is used. It is as if Nanaya can even control time. However, this ability comes at a cost, stamina. Though Arashi has a lot of stamina, prolonged usage of the focus will tire out the user. Resulting the user to enter a state called losing touch, which is extremely dangerous in fighting fast moving enemies. Losing touch would mean Arashi would suffer the effect of not able to see fast moving objects or even temporary blindness. Swords Mastery Arashi's ability to use bladed weapon is exceptional. He can attack very quickly and hard, his attacks are also very precise due to his trainings. His primary style consists of dual swords or one sword and one dagger. But this doesn't limit his ability to throw knives and uses a single sword Iaido fight style. He has multiple styles of sword combat, though prominently uses one, he has no trouble in adapting into another style and even develop a new style to mask his identity. Other than that, Arashi has mastered 5 out of 7 styles of sword combat being Shi Cho, Makashi, Ataru, Niman and Juyo. He commonly alternate between Niman and Juyo while uses exclusively Juyo while undercover. Mana & Soul Perception Arashi is able to sense both mana and soul of both Spirits and Fallen Spirits. Vision Perception He possess the ability to deduce the field of view of his target, thus able to dive into a blind spot every time. Darkness Arashi's most attuned and matured ability. Arashi's darkness ability relies on heavy nuking damage. He is able to blast shadow from the ground, summon shadow blades that he can wield or hurl at enemies. Some of his attacks put strong emphasis on the summoned blades. Arashi also can shroud his target in absolute darkness. Rendering himself and his target invisible and trap them in a dark dimension. His darkness ability is heavily associated with shadows, he can cut shadows which reflects the actual damages. If he cuts a torso's shadow by extending his own or using his blade to cut it, the victim will be slashed. This also damages the victim's soul as shadow is a reflection to soul. Arashi can also teleports himself. Long range teleportation is only possible if Arashi had been there and requires perfect memory to execute. However, a short range teleport can be used as and when. The power of darkness also give Arashi regenerative abilities. He can heal from near fatal injuries ranging from cuts and bone breaks. Unlike Shido's healing abilities, Arashi consumes mana to heal in daylight. This requirements is lifted at night, allowing Arashi to heal automatically without costs. Death Inherited from his father. Arashi can trap or burn souls of his target. Both actions can replenish mana very quickly. However, the souls can turn mad when imprisoned and haunts the sense of hearing. Resulting Arashi need to use mana to suppress the sound of the dead. Death powers require souls to use, thus murder is inevitable to use the power. After losing his dark powers, Arashi only have this ability remain which he trained up to evolve it. Arashi discovers that as long as he uses his own soul, he can use the power. This power has evolved to have wraith like power and mana manipulation. Arashi can infuse death mana into his weapon, slicing anything easily. His summoned sword can only damage soul and mana, but when infused with his guns, the hail of summoned swords can wreck havoc. Arashi can even perform a deadly wave of fire that uses his death mana. Burning the soul and any objects caught within. Wraith ''' Under secret training on his own, Arashi evolved his own death power to be wraith like. Arashi can produce spectral projection by using his own soul that can cut through anything at rapid succession. Dominate the mind of his target to extract information, combining his original abilities like soul manipulation remains and allows him to burn the soul of his enemy. He can also use a non-lethal technique with his summoned ethereal blades by running them on the body of his victim, causing immense pain to force the victim down. He is able to perform short range teleports by travelling the ghost dimension, allows him to quickly get away from dangerous situation if needed. The wraith can also acts like a double which can parry attacks from other foes. '''Mana Disruption An extension of the evolved death powers. By using non lethal methods and manipulating death mana, Arashi can destroy mana, rendering a Spirit's or Psychic's power useless depending on casting power. It appears that this ability is always active as Arashi had little to no control when his punch even burns Tenno's mana, which causes pain to the soul as well. Total Territory Immunity As Arashi had fought against Wizards in his early days, along with trainings under the presence of territory from stolen realizers. His soul is now attuned that he is impervious to any effect of territory. The immunity is some kind of mental defense that generates a inverse thought. As territory is linked to a Wizard's brain, Arashi counters it with his brain producing a counter frequency subconsciously along with the soul that render the effect completely useless. This immunity is also conscious driven. Arashi had to will his body to be affected by healing realizers when he was fatally injured by Kyo. Or he has to be unconscious which he did passed out during the extraction. This causes Arashi able to destroy or completely nullify any territory, causing immense stress to the user and the realizer thus knocking him or her out. Eclipse power: Shatter In eclipse, Arashi can instantly realizes the death of non-living things. By triggering the points of death, which results in instantaneous shattering. As this ability is linked to Eyes of Death, with the lost of his eyes, this ability is lost. Demon: Nevermore (影魔) Weapon: Dual swords, Abyssal Requiem & Harvester Astral suit: Unholy Astral Raiment - Abysm ''' Nevermore is a demon manifestation of Arashi's powers, as karma shapes the power of one Psychic, the constant murder by Arashi had shaped his power to be evil and formed a demon within him. Thus in turn, this demon created another persona, Satsujinki to assume absolute control over the host's body. As a demon of darkness and death, Azrael was able to reside within Nevermore to help suppressing Amon and recovering his wounds. As a manifestation, it also reflects Arashi's powers. He is able to blast shadows from ground, obliterating anything in his path. His powers grow by the souls and presence of the dead. He is able to unleash all the imprisoned souls with Shadow's Requiem to tear surrounding enemies apart and devour their soul too. Arashi is also able to summon both the demon's weapons and the demon himself at the same time. Or transforming into the demon to be impervious to damages. His astral suit, Abysm has evolved. First being a black shirt and black pants with the visage of the demon imprinted. Then evolves into a leathery armor with black pouldrons similar to assassins. His primary weapon, Abyssal Requiem, is a twin sword that can be joined up. It has two black blades with demonic runes inscribed and burning with the souls in blue. Arashi is able to cut things through easily without using his eyes and even able to shoot ghastly blast that turns the target to ghost. His secondary weapon, Harvester is also a twin sword and it is the weapon form of Azrael. They are ethereal blades as Arashi's dark side nature cannot manifest angels properly. They are in grayish blue and they can only damage soul or mana. These swords are extremely sensitive to mana as they ignite the mana they sever or pulsates very brightly when infused with mana. Shido is able to manifest the blades in its physical form because of his nature. The wielder of this blade are automatically granted the Eyes of Death as Shido was able to see the lines and points when he summoned it. Nevermore also has some shapeshifting abilities as Arashi is able to turn his arms into Nevermore's arm to rip out soul of his target. '''Inverse Angel: Azrael, The Angel of Death Weapon: Shape-shifting Scythes, Harvester Zenith When Arashi finally come to terms with Satsujinki, taming his Dark powers. He was able to summon Azrael because of his good heart. His Astral suit has more armor plating with cloak and hood. His left wing is in black while his right wing is in bright blue. In this state, Harvester is in physical for which can transform into anyform as Arashi wills it. Able to transform into a gigantic glaive, dual short scythes, or a long sycthe, dual sabers etc. Object killed by Harvester Zenith will have their souls immediately consumed. Demon King: Lord of Wrath, Amon Weapon: Dual swords, El-Diablo Astral suit: Unholy Astral Raiment - Tathamet Amon chose Arashi as his host because he wanted the Eyes of Death. After the soulstone is planted in Arashi, the Lord of Wrath constantly tries to take control of Arashi whom resisted his attempt. He causes constant pain and agony to Arashi as he causes severe migraine that can force Arashi to the ground. Amon has pyrokinesis and able to channel fires from his realm of hell to decimate his target, even able to get other lords of hell. As implied of his title, Amon feast on the negative emotions of hate and anger. The demons souls Arashi absorbed even can answer to him to overwhelm Azrael's control. Amon eventaully assumes control of Arashi and merge with Nevermore, forming a fiend like form. Although he was defeated by Shido, his new host, Jays Gray implants the soulstone and strips Arashi his darkness power. Forcing him to kill Amon alongside with Nevermore. Equipments Switchblade All Nanaya members are equipped with bladed weapons. Switchblade fits right into standard Nanaya fight style, with one hand holding a sword and the other holding a dagger. This blade is destroyed by Kyo's Yamato. Short Sword Sword made for Arashi at the age of 7, the blade length is just nice for his height back then. Despite the length, it is quite heavy. It is a small straight blade ninjato. Combat Knife Heavy Throwing Knives Stealth Combat Wiring Suit This wiring suit is made of carbon nanotubes along with some metamaterials. It is completely in black and like all male wiring suits, offers a full cover. It offers basic ballistic protection and enhances the strength of its wearer. The metamaterials absorbs a variety of waves, rendering the user to be invisible on radar, infrared and even ultrasound. The gloves on the suit have metal braces on the knuckles and sneaking boots. A prominent feature is that the pants can easily fool anyone thinking it is a black denim if properly dressed. Allowing the user to execute both spying and infiltration work at the same time. The suit also consists of stealth module which allows Arashi to turn invisible and the activation of the combat AI, SECOND. Mercurial AR-Unit Designated as SS01CQC-PN, Mercurial is a stealth superiority AR-Unit. Like the next gen concept CR-Unit, Mercurial is much less bulky as compared to a CR-Unit. One common limitation of a CR-Unit is unable to fight in extreme close quarter combat due to its bulk. Mercurial is a prototype of what Dante is trying to creating, a unit that contains Nevermore's power, but due to the instability of the unit, Dante has to tone it down and outfit it with lightning powers instead. Using the same metamaterials like the stealth combat wiring suit, it lets the user undetectable by radar, infrared and ultrasound. By passing charges on the materials, it turns Arashi completely transparent. Like Quanta CR-Unit, Mercurial is like an exoskeleton type AR-Unit that is extremely compact with full skeletal support to prevent bone fractures. Mercurial also has an articulated sword arm that holds the HF Blade. This allows Arashi to draw the blade from his back and hip, displaying full flexibility in sword combat. The unit can also blast lightning and some electricity based powers, unlike other AR-Unit created by Dante however, is that this unit is not replicating any Spirits' power. The unit is powered by fuel cells that can power the unit and even last at least 2 full days. If it is low on power, the unit has an interface which allows the user to absorb power from realizer cores and fuel cells. The interface also allows the user to turn fuel cells into grenades. Mercurial is also able to create very strong electrical interference to disrupt radar, communication radios and even certain equipment can be overloaded. It also allows the user to creates an EMP strong enough to permanently disables electronic devices. Nevermore AR-Unit Nevermore is a stealth superiority AR-Unit, as the name implies, this unit has the power of Nevermore. Dante somehow managed to replicate Nevermore's mana, thus saving the demon from the ultimate demise. The unit however was unstable as it attempted to consume Dante and Nishiro's soul when he tested the unit. It wasn't till Arashi use the unit and tamed the demon again. However, Arashi cannot fully use his darkness power in this unit. Like Mercurial, Nevermore AR possesses the same metamaterials construction, stealth modules, strength enhancement properties and realizer absorption interfaces. The armor plating is more sharp and streamlined. Scythe Wings Aerial Combat Module One problem of making a compact Unit is that the capability to fly has to be sacrificed, (Dante's idea) Scythe Wings is build to tackle the problem. Armed with a pair of gigantic arm blades, the module contains several stealth missiles capable of radar locking and heat seeking, EMP generator and lance. It has built in interface that allows the user to blast lightning to take out targets. The swords can even be activated to form a pair of gigantic plasma blade which can take down an airship. 2 x Hale Gauss Machine Pistols Designated as GPDW-Hale Mod A. Hale fires 4cm tungsten spike through electromagnetic force that can pierce through defensive territory''' with a volley. Attached with laser sights to help the user to aim. It is modified from FN Five-Seven pistol. '''Javelin Gauss Sniper Rifle Designated as GSR-Javelin. Javelin fires 10cm tungsten spike through electromagnetic force at the speed of mach 4. One shot is guaranteed to shatter a defensive territory. The bolts also have anchors on them to prevent easy extraction. The scope of Javelin also adjusts itself according to weather conditions. Leaving the leading aspect of hitting a moving target to Arashi. It is modified from Accuracy International AS50 and BORS. Boltor Gauss Assault Rifle Designated as GAR-Boltor. Boltor fires 7cm tungsten spike through the speed of mach 3. Boltor has very high fire rate and it is very flexible. Boltor has many attachments ranging from a 2.4x magnification ACOG scope, reflex sights, laser sights and tactical flash light, along with a grip. Counterweights are added in the adjustable butt stock to make the rifle's center of gravity balanced, this is because the gauss chamber adds more weight which would affect the recoiless gauss rifle. Boltor can also change barrel according to battlefield conditions, the rifle consist of a 16.5 inch barrel by default, and a 14.5 barrel for close quarter combat. This weapon is modified from Heckler and Koch HK416 rifle. Requiem High Frequency Sword HF Blade is built from a schematic of Nanaya Arms Tech. Made from coltan-titanium, the idea is to create a very high oscillation sword that multiplies the impact of a sword that crashes onto a territory. Using element of surprise to destroy a territory. With the blade being electrified, the heat of the blade can also cut through metal, oscillation also weakens the molecular bond of objects. It is very durable as the electric current alters the chemical bonds in the metal, rendering the blade almost unbreakable. The voltage in the blade is enough to electrocute a target should the wielder wills it. The cutting edge is also mono filament and coated with nanoceramics, making it very sharp. The sword is a hiltless straight blade ninjato which Arashi carries it in a sheathe and disguised as a walking stick. To make the blade less susceptible to breaking while maintaining the cutting power of a Katana, it combines both the design of European sword's thickness and sturdiness along with the cutting power of Japanese Katana. The materials used for the sword are rather revolutionary. Active Noise Cancelling Earpieces As Arashi relies his hearing when after he went undercover, these earpiece are made specifically for him like custom in ear monitors. These earpiece allow a certain degree of noise to enter the ear, if deafening sound like flashbang or grenade detonation will be cancelled by generating an inverse matrix before the noise reaches the ear. MORE TO BE ADDED WHEN THE STORY PROGRESSES Stats Risk Factor: SSS (Formerly S, escalated after leveling Osaka) Spacequake: A Astral Raiment: AA Angel: SSS Strength: 200 Consistency: 200 Spiritual Power: 30 (Satsujinki: 80, estimated around 170 used to suppress Amon) Agility: 300 (Satsujinki: 350) Intelligence: 250 Relationships Nanaya Yuki Arashi loves his older sister as they had lost their parents and no one to care for them. The fact that the clan using Yuki to blackmail him to become a Guardian at a young age is a clear evidence on how much he loves her. When Yuki died, he had a small mental breakdown, allowing Satsujinki to take control of him for a short period of time and unleash the rage onto Ellen. His will to live is reduced as he wants to end the war alone despite knowing full well on how he'll lose. When she came back to life, Arashi had doubt in his decision, despite going away against the will of the others. Arashi even willing to go undercover to hide the truth of Kyo's survival. Nanaya Kyo Kyo is a brother figure to him. Being more matured for his age, he was the partner of Arashi when they were young. Unfortunately, Nobuhiko managed to cause Azazel to consume Kyo, turning Kyo evil. His "betrayal" still leaves a deep mark in Arashi, who could not comprehend why until the end of Rampage of Shadow Twin. He is willing to go dark to restore Kyo's soul back to his body. Parents Arashi loves his parents and he is distraught to witness them killed by Hunters. Itsuka Shido The two had a neutral relationship when they first met. Eventually hostile when his memories awakened as he learns that Shido contains the souls of Spirits. The two then become friends again as Shido risked his life to save him. As Shido being the Spirit sealer, Arashi also vowed to protect Shido at all cost as he knows the consequences of Shido dying. Itsuka Kotori Kotori and him have a friendly relationship as she helps Ratatoskr to seal Arashi. When all that fails, she never gives up along with Shido. Even risked her life in fighting Amon. Because of her being a Spirit, Arashi focus more on her safety than his own. Yatogami Tohka The two have a friendly relationship. The fact that Arashi "killed" Tohka once still haunts him as he was desperately trying to shake the Spirits off and fights back the control of Amon. Like all Spirits, Arashi protects them. Yoshino Arashi seems to get along with her. Tokisaki Kurumi It is safe to assume that he don't get along with Kurumi as she is considered a rogue Spirit and Kurumi might have bore some hatred over what he have done to her. However, without the monitoring of Nanaya, Arashi is please to do whatever he likes. He doesn't kill Kurumi despite having the ability to do so. Yamai Kaguya He loves and he cares for her. The fact that he knows her before she turn into Spirits still haunts him. Her death many years ago was the trigger that unleashes the demon within Arashi and Kyo. He promised Kaguya and Yuzuru's mother to protect them in her last words. Not willing to make the same mistake again, Arashi will do anything to protect her from harm. Yamai Yuzuru The two get along with each other. He knows her before she turn into Spirits. Her death many years ago was the trigger that unleashes the demon within Arashi and Kyo. He promised Kaguya and Yuzuru's mother to protect them in her last words. Not willing to make the same mistake again, Arashi will do anything to protect her from harm. Izayoi Miku Arashi don't get along with Miku as she used her song to hypnotize him. Which was disastrous as Amon can use it to take control of Arashi. Other than that, he dislike how immature Miku is. However, despite all these, Arashi is willing to protect her should such occasion arise. Takamiya Mana Mana is both his apprentice and master at the same time. He is willing to teach her swordsmanship and trusts her to protect the Spirits should situation arise. She taught him how to use realizer unknowingly. Tobiichi Origami The two don't get along for obvious reason. Arashi as a Nanaya is a guardian of Spirits and Origami wants to kill a Spirit for revenge. She knows that dealing with Arashi is no easy matter. Tenno Scotts Tenno seems to be obsessed in making contact with Arashi. Despite him suspecting that Spectre is Arashi, he made no such report to Kyo. His motives are still unknown. Ian Schmidt ''' Being his handler, Ian has a friendly relationship with him. '''Karakukyo Dante Behind the Scenes Arashi's character design is inspired by various works. Most prominent being Tohno Shiki and Nanaya Shiki of Tsukihime, Raiden of Metal Gear, and in some extent, Accelerator of To Aru. His powers is mostly based on Shadow Fiend of Dota 2, Vergil of Devil May Cry and Talion in Shadow of Mordor. Arashi's shadow blast is based on Shadowraze, the teleport being blink dagger, Shadows Requiem being Requiem of Souls, Necromastery being the effect of soul eating. Abyssal Requiem is the combination of Abyssal Blade and Daedalus. Harvester is the Ethereal Blade while the Zenith would be the Reaper's Scythe of Necrophos. His astral suit is based on Demon Hunter of Diablo 3 and Assassins in Assassins' Creed franchise. While his equipments are based on Crysis. Arashi's demon is modelled after the default form of Shadow Fiend while Amon is modeled after the Arcana form of Shadow Fiend.